gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNA-X Guardian X
History When The Ascent declared war upon the Earth Sphere Federation, it was immediately apparent that the ESF was poorly suited to retaliate. The only means they could effectively retaliate was through the , which the Ascent had earlier crippled. Because of this, the Ascent enjoyed a relatively smooth takeover of much of the territory controlled by the ESF. When an ESF exploration team discovered a hidden hanger within an asteroid at Lagrange 3, the tides began to turn against them. The Perfect Guardian was able to combat and defeat the mobile suits produced by the Ascent. This alarmed the leaders of the Ascent as the ESF now had a viable combat mobile suit to study and replicate. In addition, the ESF had recovered other technology that allowed them to push back the Ascent. To ensure this threat was quickly eliminated, the Ascent constructed the Guardian X. After the Battle of Ceres the Guardian X was replaced with a more advanced successor, the Shadow X. Crossover The mysterious pilot of the Guardian X is the leader of Team Villain. Out of all of them only Patrick Yagami has proven as ruthless and skilled as the pilot. Also, none of the members of Team Villain know the pilot's true identity or gender. During the Battle In the Asteroid Belt, the Guardian X went up against True Guardian and Wing Zero. The battle came to a narrow defeat for the Guardian X, which was forced to retreat after Heero Yuy managed a lucky shot that damaged the Nanite Reactor of the mobile suit. Design The Guardian X, short for Guardian Exterminator, was equipped with the best technology the Ascent could afford. As a result it was the most advanced mobile suit to be created by the Ascent. Because of it's sheer power, several pilots were chosen to fly it, of which only one survived their first sortie with the incredibly powerful machine, their minds having been ravaged and their bodies torn to pieces. The most important technology installed was the Nanite Reactor. The Nanite Reactor is a small device designed to constantly produces millions of nanites. The nanites are designed to interface with GN Particles and help maintain the mobile suit. The presence of the nanites grants increased durability, refined GN Particle usage, and quick "regeneration" of armor. In addition to maintaining the mobile suit, the nanites are capable of slowly reconstructing the MS at the atomic level. The armor of the Guardian X is constructed out of a new material, Regenium. Regenium is highly durable, able to take several powerful blasts without a scratch. This made the MS neatly indestructible. In addition, Regenium in described as a "growing metal". This is because Regenium naturally repairs itself from the atomic structure up. In conjunction with the Nanite Reactor, this gave the Guardian X rapid armor regeneration. The Guardian X utilized a special Scan Eye installed into the chest of the mobile suit. The Scan Eye allowed the suit to instantly scan an entire mobile suit and display potential weaknesses to the pilot. A unique feature of the Scan Eye was it's ability to accurately digitally construct any type of weaponry used against the MS. In conjunction with the Nanite Reactor, this allowed the Guardian X to instantly recreate any weapon for use. Ultimately, the Guardian X was one of the most powerful suits in existence. The only unit capable of defeating it was the True Guardian, the only other mobile suit equipped with a Nanite Reactor. Because of the way the pilot defeated the Perfect Guardian with this mobile suit, the people of the Ascent began to nickname it "The Dark Hunter". Equipment ;*Beam Cannon :The Beam Cannon of the Guardian X was designed to be the most powerful weapon of it’s kind. It featured a rapid particle recharge rate and as such could fire a series of powerful blasts with minimum time lag. The weapon was used best at medium to long range, but could be used effectively at close range when required. When not in use, the Beam Cannon was stored within the backpack of the Guardian X. When in use, the Beam Cannon swung out above the shoulder. ;*Beam Emitters :The Guardian X featured a multitude of high precision particle beam emitters throughout the body. These could fire small but devastating beams at a moments notice. The beams were super focused to allow cutting through the densest armor. They were even capable of piercing a GN Field. Emitters were placed in the head, arms, chest, legs, and fingertips of the Guardian X. ;*GN Sword X :The GN Sword X, or simply called the X Sword, was a simple double edged longsword made out of a hybrid of Regenium and condenser material. As a result, it was a highly destructive physical weapon, able to pierce through the strongest armor with ease and could regenerate should the blade be damaged. The sword was designed to vibrate at hypersonic frequencies in order to further increase it’s already devastating cutting ability. ;*Manipulator Arm :The right hand of the Guardian X was replaced with a multiple purpose manipulator. The manipulator could open up to generate a powerful beam saber for close combat. The most well known use of it was it's ability to catch, redirect, or absorb any kind of beam weapon. This gave the Guardian X a powerful surprise in combat and an additional means to recharge the GN Drive Tau. The manipulator arm can also be used to siphon energy from mobile suits. This is done through direct contact. While using the siphon, the arm's "claws" would pin the arms and legs open and away from the Guardian X to prevent retaliation. When the X-Sword was being utilized, the Manipulator Arm would transform into a hand. ;*X Shield :The X Shield was mounted on the right arm of the Guardian X. Like the X Sword, it was created using a hybrid of Regenium and condenser material. As such it was nearly indestructible. When the X Sword was in use, the shield slid open and allowed room for the hand and arm to maneuver without sacrificing defense. Features ;*Moonlight Destroyer :The Moonlight Destroyer was the single most devastating feature of the Guardian X. The system was created through a complex fusion of extremely high grade GN Particles and nanite technology. The Guardian X would remove the limiters on it’s GN Drive to release a massive continuous burst of GN Particles. At the same time the Nanite Reactor within the mobile suit would rapidly produce millions of nanite designed to draw power and operate within the GN Particles. The nanites, in conjunction with the GN Particles, were capable of distorting space itself into a weapon. The Moonlight Destroyer granted the pilot immensely powerful telekinetic capabilities, to the point where a simple flick of the wrist could destroy an entire asteroid field. When active, the Guardian X seemed to develop butterfly wings created entirely out of GN Particles. ;*Nanite Reactor :The Nanite Reactor was designed to mass produce millions of nanites for use by the Guardian X. The purpose of these nanites varied from repair to performance enhancement. The Nanite Reactor was able to use data gathered from the Scan Eye to create new weaponry within seconds. The greatest use of the reactor was production of nanites specifically for the Moonlight Destroyer feature. The Nanite Reactor was capable of doubling as a GN Drive for particle generation. The nanite reactor could utilize the Scan Eye to also modify it's systems should a more advanced technology be encountered. At the same time it could change the pilot's genetic structure to allow instantaneous mutation or evolution should such be required or superior to what the current pilot is capable of. An example; a non innovator pilot being transformed into an Innovator or Ascended. ;*Quantum Brainwave Interface :The QBW Interface of the Guardian X was the most advanced of it’s kind. The pilot and the machine were perfectly merged into one being, allowing instant reaction to nearly any situation. The power of the interface was enough that it caused Quantum Brainwaves to fuse with GN Particles and saturate the entire frame of the Guardian X, granting an additional layer of defense. ;*Scan Eye :The Scan Eye was used by the Guardian X to quickly gather data on the enemy mobile suit. It was capable of scanning specific equipment for precise detail on the design. In conjunction with the Nanite Reactor, this allowed the Guardian X to copy and create new weaponry at a moments notice.